yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Totallyneena/Blackrock Chronicles Fanfiction
I was looking through some of my old documents, and I found this. I wrote it a few months ago, and I'm probably not going to continue it, but I thought I'd still post it, just to see what everyone thinks. Who knows, I may continue it if enough people like it. Part One: Our Blackrock Story Rythian walked through the woods, with Teep at his side, waiting. Zoeya had told him to evacuate Blackrock Stronghold, to get everyone as far away from it as possible, so that she could defuse the nuclear bomb under their base, which Duncan had set down. Zoeya had been studying it for weeks, attempting to figure out how to diffuse it. Before he had left, she told him that she knew exactly what she was doing, that she was 99.9% sure that it wouldn’t explode. But she had been wrong, because as Rythian was anxiously waiting for her to come back, he heard it. He heard the boom that spread all over Minecraftia, the boom of a nuke. Immediately after hearing it, he began to sprint toward the source, a million thoughts entering his head, a million horrible nightmares. He set foot on the location his home used to be placed on, and stared at the remains burn down. The first thing he thought escaped his mouth in a concerned voice. “Zoeya!” He searched through the remains, looking everywhere for the one thing that was more important to him than magic. He began to lose hope, and he was getting extremely stressed. What if he would never see her again? What if she was gone… forever? Almost all of his hope drained, Rythian collapsed. He couldn’t take it. She was gone. He looked up, briefly. His eyes widened. There she was, lying motionless in a hole, right near where he was sitting. He climbed down the hole, and desperately pulled her up. He lay her cold, lifeless body on his lap, trying to wake her, but to no avail. Zoeya was dead. All of Rythian’s nightmares had come true, all at one moment, as the realization of her death swept over him. Tears began to stream out of his eyes. He bent over her body, uncontrollably sobbing, wishing, praying, for her to come back. As he held her, she despawned. Rythian couldn’t believe it. He would never see her again. He stood up, with Teep beside him, and began to walk away. But something caught his eye. He saw something, something shiny, in the hole. He reached down and picked it up. It was a book, called “Our Blackrock Story”. Rythian opened the book, to which a note fell out. "Enderborn- If you think I’m gone too long, your worst fears will all be wrong. Our Blackrock Story carries on. Love, Zoeya” Rythian took this note, held it to his heart, and stored it safely in his alchemical bag. He looked back at the book. The first page showed a portrait, of everyone. Johny Iron, Red Fire, Gilbert, the dogs, the members of Jailhouse 5, Fishton the fish harmonica, Baby Jim, Nilesy, Ravs, and Teep. Rythian and Zoeya were in the center of it all, arms around each other, happy. As he flipped through the pages, he saw the whole story from when he and Zoeya met, all the way to the present. Everything was there. She didn’t leave anything out. Rythian swore to himself that he would treasure this book until the day he died, that he would never lose it, he would keep it forever. Rythian closed the book and stood up, wiping his tears away. He yelled out, “Okay, Duncan, you got what you wanted! Now, this is war!” Part Two: Evil Plan Duncan had been working in his lab for months. He had been experimenting on Endermen, studying their properties, attempting to figure out how they worked. All of the research had been part of his plan to defeat Rythian. After all of the testing he had done, he was sure he would reach a conclusion soon, and would know exactly how to rid his all-time foe. In the middle of his studies, an alarm went off. He knew what it meant, and it was really bad. When he entered his bomb control room, everything was out of control. All of the lights were blinking, all of the buttons were beeping, all of the screens were blank. One screen, though, was on. On this screen was a countdown, which was currently at 15 seconds. Panicked, Duncan, started pressing all of the buttons on the control panel, desperately trying to turn everything off. He had planned the bomb to go off, but not now. Rythian wasn’t even in Blackrock Stronghold right now! But he knew someone who was, and she was about to be blown to bits. There were only ten seconds left to defuse it. …Nine… …Eight… …Seven… …Six… Duncan pressed the power button. Nothing happened. …Five… …Four… He tried pulling the plug. Still unsuccessful. …Three… …Two… Sweat dripping from his head, he made a final attempt to turn this thing off. …One. Time had run out. Duncan had failed. And that’s when he heard the boom. Duncan rushed outside, where he saw the devastation the nuclear bomb had left. A massive cloud of smoke had gathered where Blackrock once stood. Duncan, stood there, in shock. He looked to his left, where he noticed Lewis, Simon, and Hannah, staring at the devastation. Then he looked to his right, where Sips and Sjin were. They were also staring at the chaos as it occurred. Then, he felt all eyes fall on him. Face turning red, the guilty mad scientist rushed back into his lab, slamming the door shut behind him. He hears a soft voice coming from a room upstairs. “Um… hello?” he hears it call. “Who is in here?” Duncan shouts, voice quivering. It is then that Zoeya enters the room, looking quite tattered. He notices the open cuts covering her entire body. Her tattered clothes. Blood dripping down her. But most of all, he noticed that her entire arm was gone. She asks, “Where am I?” “Why, you’re in my lab!” Duncan responds. “Okay,” she says, confused, “But who are you? And who am I?” It dawns on Duncan that Zoeya had lost her memory in the blast of the bomb. He feels even guiltier. He only meant to kill Rythian, not her! In fact, he actually kind of liked Zoeya. Even so, an evil plan begins to conjure up inside his head. “You are Zoeya, my apprentice, and I am Duncan, your master. I am training you to be a brilliant scientist!” he lied. “Ooh!” Zoeya exclaims. “I always liked science!” She hesitated, then added, “It’s weird though, I don’t seem to remember being your apprentice before… but if you say so.” Duncan smiles, and tells her, “Very well. First, we must fix you up. Follow me.” He then leads Zoeya to his lab. He was sure he had finally thought of the perfect plan that would absolutely destroy Rythian. Category:Blog posts